Fear and Trust
by ienjoybooks
Summary: It's late October 1981 and Lily is scared for her life and the life of her son and husband. James quells her fears but deep down, he's not even sure he can believe what he is telling her. Will become a series, stay tuned for new chapters!


**AN: This is a small one-shot that I wrote quickly after having this idea. It may not be great, but I didn't really spend a lot of time working on it. Please review and let me know what I could improve about my writing. I'm working on other, longer fanfics so all reviews are extremely helpful. I may make this into a longer story and add chapters, if I get enough interested reviews.**

**Fear and Trust**

It was early evening on October 24, 1981 and in a little, cozy cottage James, Lily, and little Harry Potter were enjoying an evening at home. Downstairs in the den James was playing a game of hide and seek with Harry. "Da, fin me!" squealed little Harry as he hid behind the couch. James began to count, "1… 2… 3… 4… 5… Here I come!" James began to pretend to look all over the room, checking behind lamps, and chairs, and coat racks before he finally goes to check behind the couch. "BOO! I found you!" shouted James and Harry squealed and began to run from James. He didn't get very far before James caught him and began tickling the little boy. James loved this sound, he never wanted to stop tickling him because he never wanted to stop hearing him laugh and in these dark times, Harry's laugh was one of the only purely happy things left in their home. Unfortunately James knew that he had to stop because it was almost time for Harry's bath and Lily would be expecting them to come upstairs soon. "Ok sweet boy, up we go! Mummy's waiting upstairs to give you a bath!" said James as he scooped up Harry and put him on his shoulders to walk upstairs.

James carried Harry all the way up the stairs to the nursery where Lily usually waited to undress Harry before carrying him to the bath but tonight was different. When he got to the nursery not only did James not see Lily but Harry's crib was no where in sight. He now pulled Harry off shoulders and cradled him with one arm very close to his chest as he drew his wand. "Lily!?" shouted James as he drew his wand. He held Harry even closer as he walked out of the nursery prepared for an ambush. As he walked further down the hall toward his and Lily's room he heard a strange sound, and as he got closer to the room he could tell that the sound was that of Lily crying. He sped up toward the room, though not letting his guard down, when he came to a scene he didn't expect. There was Lily, lovely Lily, the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen sitting on the floor in crumpled heap in front of their son's crib, crying. "Lily? Sweetheart, what is wrong?" said James as he let his guard down and ran to her side after setting Harry in his crib. "Oh James, I'm so scared…" cried Lily. "I'm sorry I moved the crib… I just can't sleep with him so far away from us, I just want him in here…" James pulled Lily into a massive hug, held her tight and began to rock back and forth gently. "Shhhhhh, it's ok Lily. I understand and he can sleep in here with us if it will help you feel better. It'll all be ok Lily," James tried his best to comfort his wife even though he, too, was terrified. Being marked for death by Lord Voldemort never ended in the favor of the person who was marked for death. "I just don't know what we're going to do James, I'm so scared. They're coming for us, and we don't know when, and what if they kill us all James? Or what if they kill you and leave me and Harry… or what if they kill me and you and leave Harry, an orphan all on his own," Lily dissolved into a fresh wave of tears burying her face into James's chest. "It'll be ok Lily. They won't find us, he won't kill us, and they won't orphan Harry. We are living under the Fidelius Charm, and do you remember who our secret keeper is?" James asked somewhat rhetorically because he answered it before she could even open her mouth. "It's Wormtail, little Peter Pettigrew. He's been my friend for years and we can trust him." This apparently begins to relieve Lily's fears because her tears slowly begin to stop falling and she starts to breathe slower and easier. "You're right James. I know we can't let our guard down but there is no reason to worry about something we can't control, we're doing all we can to protect our family," Lily says this, only talking really to calm herself down and reassure herself that they are doing all they can. "Ma, Hawy bat!" Harry suddenly shouted from his crib where James had set him before tending to Lily.

Lily and James looked up and laughed before they both stood up. Lily went over to the crib and lifted Harry out holding him close to her and kissing his forehead. "Yes," she said smiling through the dried tears on her cheeks. "Harry needs a bath." Lily carried Harry off to have a bath while James got himself ready for bed. After Lily had left the room James went over to the window of their bedroom where he looked out into the night, hoping that they could still trust Peter Pettigrew because whether he could or not, he had trusted him with his life.


End file.
